Maxamillion
''Piracy - Early on When I first joined Pirates of the Caribbean Online, I was around the age of 8 or 9 years old. I was told about the game by my mothers old co-worker whos son played the game and was enjoying it. I of course like anyone else who first gets the game, was trying to be the craziest pirate in the Caribbean. I wasn't really looking to max out anything but my sailing, cannon, sword and gun. I was really enjoying the game, and I had a ton of old discontinued items in all kinds of colors. I was pretty young, so I didn't really have any sort of goal or idea in mind. I eventually became an officer in my first really good guild named, The Savvy. I absolutely loved this guild to heart, and it was one of the guilds that became popular early on. Sadly, there was a time when officers could take a lot of members out of the guild, and so The Savvy fell and became inactive. ''East India Trading Company '' In about late 2008 or early 2009 I approached two guys who looked like EITC members, on Padres Del Fuego near the Shipwright. They introduced themselves as Eric Ironvan and Matthew Ironvane, and I was in awe that they could look so similar to a member of the East India Trading Company but still be a pirate character. I asked if I could join, and they gladly accepted me in with open arms. This EITC is not the same role-playing version of Samuel Redbeard and Pablo Swordmasters. This was a small group of 10 - 15 people who just acted like they were in the EITC and had fun. I was having a lot of fun, but the feud between the leaders and inactivty caused this little group to seperate. I was mad for a while, but figured out eventually that there might be a better role-playing community to hang out with. ''I N F E R N O A lot of you might not know this, but at one time I became one of Ned Yellowbeards most trusted officers. Yes. I wasn't the "go to officer for advive" but I was a high rank according to Ned, and I earned his respect. This probably topped The Savvy just on pure popularity around the game. I thought The Savvy was very popular, but once I joined I N F E R N O it was like a new breed. I had so much fun, and the guild was having crazy success, but there became a problem that started and stuck with me for the rest of the game. One day I approached Ned with the mindset to takeover his guild. I really wanted to take I N F E R N O to a whole new level, and I grew such a big ego that I tried everything in my being to convince him that I'm trustworthy. I didn't approach him and just blindly ask him can I be Guildmaster or your most trustworthy officer, but I did tell him a ton of things to get him turning on his other officers. Smart on Neds part, he quickly got the idea of my plans just by my actions and kicked me from I N F E R N O. No, I didn't take down I N F E R N O, but I wanted too and failed. ''Role-play takes off'' Shortly after I got kicked from I N F E R N O, I was on the search for another guild that was having some early success. I found a guild called The Paradox, and it was growing a rapidly good pace. At the time I didn't really realize it because I'm still pretty young, but I soon got the idea that this guild was not only the best role-playing guild in the game at the time, but one of the best in the game. I then figured out that it was a Spanish role-playing guild, and made some good impressions on Pearson and others. I never became particularly known in the guild, but I was respected by members in the guild like Hippie, Jack Redsilver, and others. Next, I realized that to be the best at role-playing you have to win in SvS, and do a lot of claiming land and such. At the time Samuel Redbeard was one of our main opponents and was never really an intimidating factor in really anything. He did bring role-playing to life, as well as Pearson did for the Spanish, but it was almost never a competition. I can only remember the fued he had with Captain Leon, who tried to do many things that made him get a bad image for the rest of the game. At this time John Breasly had already been named King of England and then shortly after Samuel Redbeard was terminated, Johnny Goldtimbers became John's right hand man. I think it was not to long after Samuels termination, that The Paradox was deleted. ''Britain'' I shortly after The Paradoxs' fall, joined Johnny Goldtimbers and what he called a "new era" for the Company and England. I wasn't at the time knowing what was going on, but shortly before I could blink the British were slowly building a really nice respectable military. I noticed Sven Daggersteel, Nate Crestbreaker and others fairly quickly as good players at the game. I was being a little too excited, so I was trying my hardest to impress Goldtimbers and Breasly so I could be promoted and stuff. I soon started to realize how good I was at Ship vs Ship, and everyone around me started too as well. I had always had a ship now famously know as The Golden Rose, and had the skills to go along with it. Running a cannon was never a problem for me because I always had pretty good accuracy but more importantly the right skills. Since I joined the Paradox, I always had the same skills for the cannon. Not too long after, I finally got the revenant ram I wanted so badly, as well as a Seven Seas Globe. I started too really focus on becoming a good privateer and improving anyway possible to get an advantage. Not too long later, I started to cause drama and go inactive. I said earlier I was in for a rank when I first joined Britain, but I later grew out of that and simply wanted attention and praised for my SvS heroics. I simply became way too immature on a game, when in real life I'm as mellow and chill as you can be. Even to this day, I still go a little crazy and chat but at least I'm all about buisness and I appreciate everything I have. Not only was my ego getting in the way, but I started to join back and forth with Pearson and Britain the last couple years. I regret it all, but I simply was young and had a big ego. Granted, this is role-play and I think having a little bit of an ego isn't too bad, but as long as you know right and wrong and when you're crossing the line, you should be pretty good. I eventually did just kind of lose some self esteem and just left Britain altogether cause I felt like everyone looked at me like a fool (because I was). I felt like John Breasly hated my guts, and I never got things settled with Sven and others. I did develop good friendships with all kinds of people in the guild like Blake, Nate and Charles, but I just felt like I had already done quite enough of drama to apologize. I never looked at myself as like a "Oh hey everyone Max is in the room, lets hate on him," but if I did have the opportunity to go back in the game (again GAME, not real life XD), I'd change my attitude and my sins. ''Returning to Piracy to wrap up POTCO'' I stopped role-playing and joined a guild called Dark Archive, and it was a very fun guild of looters and fun people to be around with. It reminded me a lot of the guild The Savvy that I enjoyed so much early on in POTCO. I stayed in this guild for the remainder four to five months of the game, and enjoyed every second of it. I started getting pretty good famed weapons and dark and bright clothes, and finally got the explosive ram and silver freeze that I had wanted so badly. I was sad to know that POTCO was going to be gone, and I was inactive before I joined Dark Archive, but it was just sad to see a game like this go. I enjoyed it a ton, and we shall see what's in store for The Legends of Pirates Online! ''Close Friends on POTCO'' *Johnny Goldtimbers *Sven Daggersteel *Captain Rai *Richard Goldvane *Nate Crestbreaker *Hippie *Blake *Charles *John Breasly *Jeremiah Garland *Lord Andrew Mallace *Ben Squidskull *Charles Warmonk *John Foulroberts *Jason Blademorgan *G-Man *Basil Brawlmonk *Cad Bane *Jack Redsilver Many more I can't even remember! ''Favorite guilds'' *Co. Black Guard *The Savvy *The Scurvy *I N F E R N O *Dark Archive *The Paradox *Pieces of Eight ''Screens adasd.PNG|Me during ''Dark Archive maxamilliiii.PNG brethern.PNG|Britains Fleet! amazinggolden.PNG|One of my favorite photos of my beloved Rose maxax.PNG maxami.PNG|''Maxamillion'' maxam.PNG|Getting drunk on some tea goldenroserer.PNG|A gorgeous edit of The Golden Rose maxamillion.png Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy